Question: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $13\dfrac{8}{15}+6\dfrac{3}{15} = {?}$
Solution: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {13} + {\dfrac{8}{15}} + {6} + {\dfrac{3}{15}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {13} + {6} + {\dfrac{8}{15}} + {\dfrac{3}{15}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=19 + {\dfrac{8}{15}} + {\dfrac{3}{15}}$ Add the fractions: $= 19+\dfrac{11}{15}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 19\dfrac{11}{15}$